rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
LAMBORGHINI CENTENARIO LP 770-4
Availability The Lamborghini Centenario LP 770-4 is available in one series: * Hypercar Club bonus series in the Legend category This vehicle was added in the ??Update Name (v5.1)?? released in February 2017 and can be unlocked by earning 17 trophies in Hypercar Club is unlocked as soon as Hypercar Club is unlocked or by completing the Lamborghini's Legacy special event. This vehicle can be acquired for (R$)?? ( ) or (R$)?? ( ) with showcase discount, with a shipping time of ?? hour(s). It can sometimes be bought for ?? as a 'Get it Now' price, unlocking Hypercar Club. This vehicle is used in the following special events: *Used in Lamborghini's Legacy in Stage ? Goal ?. Characteristics # Info for above, delete this section before creating the page #PR Initial = Base PR level #TPSMPH = Base MPH #TPSKMH = Base KPH #ACC = Base Acceleration #BRFT = Base Braking in Ft #BRM = Base Braking in m #CORN = Base cornering #COSTINT = R$ Purchase Price OR } Delete one #COSTINTGOLD = Gold purchase price } Delete one #D=No = No showcase discount, will display n/a delete parser to calculate 80% showcase cost. #PR Maxcash = PR after R$ upgrades only (R$ only) #UPG Maxcash = upgrade numbers after R$ upgrades only (R$ only) #TPSMPH2 = R$ only MPH #TPSKMH2 = R$ only KPH #ACC2 = R$ only acceleration #BRFT2 = R$ only braking ft #BRM2 = R$ only braking m #CORN2 = R$ only cornering #PR Max = Fully upgraded PR #UPG Max = Fully upgraded upgrade numbers #TPSMPH3 = Fully upgraded MPH #TPSKMH3 = Fully upgraded KPH #ACC3 = Fully upgraded acceleration #BRFT3 = Fully upgraded braking ft #BRM3 = Fully upgraded braking m #CORN3 = Fully upgraded cornering #COSTRS = Total R$ Cost to upgrade car with R$ only upgrades #COSTRS2 = R$ upgrades cost, after a Gold upgrade #COSTGOLD = Cost in Gold only upgrades #COSTGOLD2 = Total upgrade cost in gold (including gold only upgrades) #URS1 = No. of R$ upgrades #URS2 = No of R$ upgrades after a gold upgrade #UGOLD1 = No of Gold only upgrades #UGOLD2 = Total gold upgrades (should be every upgrade) Note: for Imperial or Metric values, change the units in the settings (Settings > Display > Display Speed: MPH | KPH) rather than converting and rounding the values using a Unit Converter. This ensures the values in-game. Upgrades ( ) # Manual method: ## Info: R/upgrades|#Level|#Component|#Upgrade Description|#Time for R$ for upgrades in ? Minutes / ? Hours / ? Days, leave blank for Gold)|#Cost R$ leave blank for Gold|Cost Gold (As appearing in game: use '1 day' instead of '24 hours') ## Expand / delete the template below as required. # Visual method, with Google Sheet ## Alternative, to create the information visually, this can be used: Google Sheet Car data ## As anyone can edit the above sheet, to avoid conflicts, if you have a Google Drive, I would recommend you save a copy (File > Make a copy...), which will save the Google sheet to your own Google Drive, for your own personal use. ## Anyone can edit the above sheet, even without a Google account. ## The Google sheet also creates the data for the RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version) page, killing two birds with one stone :) Upgrades (28) Note: The only way to capture the PR data properly is as follows: # Cloud save # Capture and complete one upgrade at a time, from base # Pay gold to complete any R$ purchases # Check the data and compete the next upgrade, one at a time # Capture & complete all R$ upgrades before starting upgrades # Double check the data captured actually equals the R$ upgrade data (Base PR + R$ upgrade data = Max PR w/ R$) # Capture the car data for PR Max cash, (PR, Top Speed, Acc., Braking, Cornering, Cost, Parts) - change the devices settings between imperial and metric (Settings > Display > Display Speed: MPH | KPH) for top speed MPH/KPH and braking ft/m, do not use a calculation. # Continue to capture the remaining data, as before, one at a time, pay gold to complete R$ upgrades # Once all data has been captured double check the data captured actually equals the fully upgraded car data (Base PR + upgrade data = PR Fully upgraded) # Once the car is fully upgraded, capture the car data for Max PR w/ , (PR, Top Speed, Acc., Braking, Cornering, Cost, Parts) - change the devices settings between imperial and metric (Settings > Display > Display Speed: MPH | KPH) for top speed MPH/KPH and braking ft/m, do not use a calculation. # Cloud restore (to get all the gold back) It is very time consuming! Navigation # Once the new car page has been created the following pages that will need editing: ## Cars - Add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacture select screen. ## Cars (Base Stats) - Add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacture select screen. ## Cars (Fully Upgraded with R$) - Once the upgrade data is known, add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacture select screen. ## Cars (Fully Upgraded) - Once the upgrade data is known, add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacture select screen. ## RR3 Wiki:Car Costs - Once the upgrade data is known, and upgrade requirements, add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacture select screen. ## Template:CarsGallery - Once the picture is added, add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacture select screen. ## Template:T/upgrades - Any red upgrade descriptions should be double checked, then added to the switch data ## RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version) - Once the upgrade data is known, and upgrade requirements, add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacture select screen. ## Template:Navbox/Series/HypercarClub - Create or modify a Navbox for each series the car is added. See Navbox above. ## Template:Navbox/Manufacturer/Lamborghini - Add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacture select screen. ## Manufacturers - +1 the number of cars made by Lamborghini and increase the cost, once known. ## Lamborghini - Add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacture select screen. ## RR3 Wiki:Pages That Need Editing - Add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacture select screen. ## RR3 Wiki:List of Sales so Far - add to cars with no sales ## Template:MainPage/Update (will probably be updated add as part of the release) ## History (will probably be updated add as part of the release - Add FM, EA and iTunes release notes) Category:Lamborghini